Haunted
by Esm3rald
Summary: Morgana Pendragon is reincarnated as Morgan Potter, the girl-who-lived. She doesn't have a throne to conquer anymore but that won't stop her from having the Wizarding World bow before her. Voldemort/FemHarry(Morgana).


**This will be a Morgana - who is also FemHarry - /Voldemort(though a Voldemort that looks like an older Tom Riddle, not a snakeface-Voldemort). **

**Dark!Morgana/FemHarry, Probably Evil!Morgana/FemHarry - though saner than in Merlin season5, maybe like she was in season4 -.**

**I don't have much to say beside the fact that it will follow the Harry Potter books, though not faithfully since she will be on Voldemort's side. **

**My Character - called Morgan Potter - will be a mix of Morgana Pendragon in Merlin and a Dark!Evil!FemHarry (prodigy, powerful, smart and with sociopathic tendencies like Tom Riddle). And yes, she will look like Morgana in Merlin - Katie McGrath - because she is Morgana.**

**I've still put this story as a crossover because technically she **_**is**_** Morgana, though not **_**only **_**Morgana. She's the **_**reincarnation**_** of Morgana.**

**I hope you like it. Please, read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Merlin nor do I gain any money by writing this story.**

**Prologue**

_"I have magic Merlin. Do you think I deserve to be executed because of who I am?"_

_"We can find another way"_

_"There is no other way"_

_"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO THE THRONE!"_

_"No, she does not, but I do. I'm your daughter after all"_

_"Do you really hate me so much?"_

_"You cannot begin to know how much I hate you"_

_"It's over Morgana"_

_"No, you're wrong. This has just begun"_

_"You're consumed by bitterness Morgana. It spread within you like a disease"_

_"Go ahead, make peace with Arthur, but I will not rest until all of Camelot bows before me"_

_"What happened to you Morgana? I thought we were friends"_

_"As did I. But alas, we were both wrong"_

_"I am going to enjoy killing you Arthur Pendragon"_

_"We are brother and sister"_

_"Funny you choose to remember that with my dagger at your back"_

_"What happened to you Morgana? As a child, you were so kind, so compassionate"_

_"I grew up"_

_"You are right to cower before my hand. I am more powerful than you can ever imagine"_

_"And yet with all that, you choose to do nothing but hate"__._

_"Such hatred as yours can never triumph. I hope one day you will find the love and compassion which used to fill your heart"_

_"EMRYYYYSSSSSS"_

_"The battle's not over__, Mordred.__We will have our revenge__."_

_"What a joy it is to see you, Arthur. Look at you. You're not so tall and mighty now. You may have won the battle but you've lost the war. You're going to die by Mordred's hand. Oh, don't worry, dear brother. I won't let you die alone. I'll stay and watch over you... until the wolves gorge on your carcass and bathe in your blood."_

_"No, the time for all this bloodshed is over. I blame myself for what you've become, but this has to end."_

_"I am a High Priestess, no mortal blade can kill me"_

She woke up with a gasp, the images of her nightmares forever burned behind her eyelids, the phantom pain of a blade embedded in her back staying with her even once awake. It was not the first time she had had those strange dreams, but it was the first time the images had been so vivid. They were more than dreams, they were memories, she was sure of it.

She was her. In these dreams, she was always her. The incredibly powerful, beautiful and evil witch that had been able to raise an army against Camelot and Arthur Pendragon. Morgana.

But it was impossible. How could she be the mythical figure of the stories? They were just stories, nothing more. None of those people had really lived, magic didn't exist. How could she be her, the most powerful magical being that had ever lived besides Merlin himself, if those stories were to be believed?

She shook her head but no matter what her brain was telling her, a part of her couldn't dismiss entirely the hope inside her that she was something more than what her relatives and all the people in her life considered her to be. She wanted to be more. She wanted to prove to everyone who had ever dared tell that she was nothing, that she was better than them, better than everyone else.

And what about those strange 'accidents' that had happened since she was four years old? Things that had suddenly exploded around her, or had caught fire or had started shaking when she had been angry, scared or upset? Or all the times she had been able to throw Vernon or Dudley across the room the few times they had dared tried touching her, wanting to hit her, to show her 'her place'.

It seemed they never learned. Their fear lasted for a little while but then, they seemed to forget what she was capable of and tried to hurt her again. But every time, that something inside her reacted to the danger and fought back. They had never been able to hurt her since she was six years old, the first time she had been able to throw one of them across the room and against a wall.

Was it possible that what she could do was magic? It didn't seem as unbelievable as believing that she was the...what...'reincarnation' of the legendary 'Morgana LeFay'? And yet, both of those things seemed to be true.

How could she explain those strange dreams otherwise? And what about her _other_ dreams? The dreams about things that had not happened yet? Dreams about the future, exactly as Morgana was able to do.

She looked around, at the bedroom that had become her room since the first time she had been able to defend herself against Vernon. She looked at her reflection and noticed the similarities between herself and the woman in her dreams. She was younger of course, she was only eight years old, but they had the same pale skin, the same dark wavy hair and the same pale green eyes. The only difference was a strange, lightning bolt shaped scar on her forehead.

She wanted to be like her, the woman in her dreams. Morgana Pendragon. She was evil yes, but she was also beautiful and powerful and inspired fear, awe and respect in everyone who met her. Morgana would have never let anyone treat her like the Dursleys treated her. Morgana would have hurt them, possibly killed them, just for daring trying to treat her like she was nothing.

Morgan swore to herself that, from now on, nobody would ever treat her like the Dursleys had dared treat her. But first, she needed to learn magic and become powerful once again, powerful as she was in her dreams. Fortunately she had enough knowledge from her dreams about the spells she had used as Morgana - a High Priestess of the Old Region - that learning to control her powers would not be so difficult. At least, she hoped so.

She decided to try a simple spell, one used to conjure fire.

"_Forbærne_" She said in a whisper, concentrating on wanting the fire to appear. She noticed out of the corner of her eye, her eyes reflected in the mirror turning gold. A second later a tiny flame appeared on her palm. She smiled in satisfaction.

Soon, she would be as powerful as she was in her dreams and then nothing or no one would stand in her way, whatever thing she would decide to do in the future.


End file.
